1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to nut butter products, such as peanut butter products, and, in particular, to nut butter products having lower fat values than conventional nut butters.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Peanut butter is a popular, highly nutritious food. It is conventionally prepared from shelled peanut kernels roasted at about 170.degree. C. and then cooled to about 30.degree. C. The roasted peanuts are then blanched (i.e. the skins and nibs are removed) and the blanched kernels are split into halves. The blanched, split peanuts are coarsely ground and to the coarsely ground nuts are added optional ingredients, including seasonings, such as salt and sugar, and hydrogenated vegetable oil. All the ingredients are thoroughly mixed and finely ground. The resulting mixture is then cooled and packed in jars.
Color and taste are largely a function of peanut roasting and seasoning addition. The consistency recognized as characteristic of conventional peanut butter spreads, however, derives chiefly form the grinding step. During grinding, the granular peanut meat is transformed into a semi-liquid (visco-plastic) state to form a product having a pasty and spreadable consistency. This occurs largely as a result of particulation of the peanut meat with concurrent rupture of its oil (or fat) cells. Sufficient oil is generally released (although in some instances, supplementary amounts may be added) to form a continuous oil phase which will disperse the finely ground meat particles.
In time, however, part of the oil separates from the product and forms a separate layer on the top of the peanut butter and a rigid crumbly mass underneath. This tendency of peanut butter to separate on standing can be overcome to some extent by the use of stabilizers. Stabilizers are generally partially hydrogenated or highly hydrogenated fats and oils or other emulsifiers.
Peanut butter is a highly nutritious food containing high levels of protein. However, peanut butter also contains relatively large quantities of fat. A chemical analysis of a typical product will show an oil content of 51.1%, a protein content of 29%, and a fiber content of 1-2%. Carbohydrates, including sugars, and moisture normally constitute the rest of the product. Thus, the appeal of peanut butter as a protein source is offset by its high fat value.
In order to reduce the high fat value attempts have been made to replace the fat-containing peanut paste with relatively large amounts of non-fat dry solids. Such attempts, however, have not met with success, because the resulting products are very dry and have a texture that is much different than the texture of conventional peanut butter. The lower the fat content, the harder the product is to spread and the greater is the stickiness perception (the tendency of the peanut butter to adhere or stick to the roof of one's mouth and its resistance to breakdown during chewing).
Another drawback of such attempts is that the incorporation of large amounts of non-fat dry solids involves extensive working of the peanut paste. Not only is the workup time consuming, but it results in a loss of peanut flavor.
Accordingly, there has existed a definite need for nut butter products, such as peanut butter products, having the taste and consistency of conventional nut butters, but with a reduced fat content. There has further existed a need for a relatively quick, simple and inexpensive method for preparing such reduced fat nut butter products. The present invention satisfies these and other needs and provides further related advantages.